


I don't wanna miss a thing

by vogue91



Series: Futarikkiri Furansu Juudan Kakueki Teisha no Tabi [7]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Love, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Sappy, farms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: "Really, Yuri, I would've never thought I would've seen you so comfortable in a farm. And you were really cute with that piglet. Or he was the cute one. Can't really say.”





	I don't wanna miss a thing

**Author's Note:**

> The story refers to the seventh episode of the J's Journey of Yuya and Yuri in France.   
> These stories are very self-indulgent, very sappy and they blatantly disregards the presence of cameras.   
> You've been warned ♥

 

“Are you tired?”

Yuya walked to his boyfriend, leaning against the fence and actually looking exhausted.

Yuri smiled to him, shrugging and gesturing for him to sit next to him, which the elder did willingly.

He took his hand, intertwining their fingers and looking at him, absorbed.

“This kind of life is really tiring. And that haystack was taller than me, no surprise I feel like this.” Chinen whined mildly, but he didn’t stop smiling. “And the heat is incredible, I'm all sweaty. Nothing like last night’s temperature.”

Yuya brought a hand behind his back, finding that his t-shirt was actually damp, but oblivious to that detail he pulled him closer, pressing a kiss on the side of his head.

“Rest a while, then. We still have some time left before we have to go.” he murmured, without tearing his eyes off the younger while he rested his head against his shoulder, closing his eyes. “It’s nice here.” Yuya told him then, lazily caressing his shoulder, breathing deeply, finding the air completely different from what he was used to.

Yuri nodded slightly, brushing his hand down Yuya’s leg.

“Yes.” he sighed, blissfully. “I wouldn’t have thought I could've liked something like this, but it’s better than I had imagined.” he opened his eyes slowly. “I had fun feeding the animals. And riding on the donkey’s back. And holding the piglet.” he listed, chuckling for how childish he felt.

But Yuya didn’t see it like that; on the contrary, he raised a hand to his face, realizing with the usual pleasure how it fit completely in it, and looked into his eyes, serious.

“That’s true, it was fun. But it was even funnier looking at you. Really, Yuri, I would've never thought I would've seen you so comfortable in a farm. And you were really cute with that piglet.” he said, then he pretended to think about it. “Or he was the cute one. Can't really say.” he mocked him, and the younger pushed him away.

Yuri sat up straight, staring at the ground as if wanting to pass for offended.

“I’ll help you then. The piglet was way cuter than me. Well, at least for sure he was cuter than you.” he said, raising his eyes when he heard Yuya laugh.

He didn’t have time to realize what was happening, that the elder grabbed his waist and pulled him on top of himself to sit on his legs, his chest against Yuri’s back and their legs intertwined.

Chinen put on an annoyed face, but it wasn’t too convinced.

After having made a disappointed sound he let go against the elder’s body, rolling his head back into his shoulder and closing his eyes again, trying to enjoy the sun and ignore the suffocating heat.

“It’s true, it was definitely cuter than me.” Yuya told him then, chuckling. Then he lowered his voice, turning it  into a whisper. “He couldn’t be cuter than you, though. Nothing in the whole world is more beautiful than you, Yuri.”

The younger blushed heavily but he managed to keep his composure, even though all he wanted was to scream out loud, laugh, show Yuya how damn happy he felt right now, there with him.

He put his hands on top of Takaki’s against his sternum, holding them and smiling, unable to stop

“Let’s just say you’re not bad either.” he allowed, without tricking the elder, who leant further toward him and brushed his lips against the side of his neck and down to his shoulder, on the skin left bare by the t-shirt.

“Thanks.” was all he said, kissing him slowly, relishing the incredible warmth from his body, the acrid scent of his sweat, the feeling of having him so close, hoping he could've stayed like that forever.

He really wished it. Since he had gotten up that morning he had followed him with his stare, looking how comfortable he was there, actually finding him the most beautiful thing that could've happened to him.

It was at times like these that he realized how lucky he was he had Yuri, that he could share his life with him, that he had found someone he loved so much and who loved him back.

And he was incredibly grateful to him for that, even though he had never found the courage to tell him that.

He raised his eyes on him, finding him looking at a blank spot, frowning, not completely happy like moments before.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, slightly concerned. Lost in his thoughts, he had missed the moment when the other had gotten gloomy.

Yuri shook his head, smiling.

“How our life would be if we weren’t idols. If we were normal people, with a normal life, who can do whatever they want without having to prove anything to anybody and without hiding. How it’d be being able to choose to stay here forever, without having to explain to anybody why we want to do it.” he sighed. “It’s sad, sometime, thinking that we always have to repress what we have in front of others. I don’t like it, I just wish I could be myself.”

Yuya snorted, biting on his lower lip.

He had had similar thoughts since they had arrived to France. He had wondered how it could've been.

Go out with Yuri whenever they wanted, walk down the streets being able to do something as simple as hold his hand, and being able to kiss him without being concerned they were going to be spotted, being able to tell him he loved him whenever he felt like it. Say that he was with him and that he was happy, without wondering what other people thought about it, without being forced to care, without having an image to preserve.

Have a family with him, maybe, but that was even more unlikely than the rest.

He would've loved it, yes. He would've loved having the right to build a relationship like that with him, and knowing he couldn’t made him feel suffocated by the weight of their responsibilities.

It was like in front of him there was the clear picture of how he wanted to spend the rest of his life from that moment on, without a chance to be able to make the picture look real.

It was something that hurt, a lot, and since he and Yuri had found out they loved each other it weighed on them, leaving them bound to a life which couldn’t be complete.

“I know, Yuri. I know it’s what you want, and I swear, it’s what I want as well. But...”

“But it’s impossible, isn’t it?” the other finished the sentence for him, frustrated. “Because we’re two men, because we’re idols, because we live in the wrong country and because we’re never going to...” he stopped, sighing. “Let it go. We were relaxing, we shouldn’t think about stuff like that. I'm sorry.”

Yuri brought his hands from his waist to around his shoulders, holding him even tighter and pressing his forehead against the back of his neck, kissing him softly, wrapping him in that embrace, trying to let him feel it, to let him see that no matter who they were and what the consequences were going to be, he was going to be there.

“You always have to tell me what you think.” he reassured him, making him turn around and pressing the same soft kisses on his lips, finding them incredibly warm and soft, feeling his heart on the verge of bursting for how much he loved to kiss him. “You have to tell me whenever you’re sad and whenever you’re happy so that I can know what to do. Otherwise it’s pointless for me to be with you, if I don’t know what’s the right thing to say or do to make you feel always good.” he went on, while the younger turned in his embrace, pressing against him.

Yuri sighed, then he smiled again.

“Fine, fine. Then I promise I’ll always tell you whatever goes through my mind.” he chuckled. “And I want you to do the same with me, Yuu. I want to be able to always make you happy too.”

Yuya didn’t reply, he didn’t deem it necessary.

Yuri wasn’t going to believe him anyway if he had told him he already made him happy, that his mere presence was enough.

They kept quiet for a while, then it was the younger who spoke again.

“Yuuyan? When we’ll be back in Tokyo, can we take a piglet?” he asked point blank, making the other burst out laughing.

“A piglet? We could have a guinea pig at most.” he said, looking at him.

“Yeah, fine. A guinea pig will do.” the younger allowed, sitting back up and letting his eyes wander in front of himself. “We’re going to have to take care of him. And feed him, and cuddle him and nurture him.” he listed, while Yuya nodded. Then Yuri blushed, and went on. “And buy him clothes. And take him out. And sent him to school, and let him play with others.” he added, his face full on red by now, while Yuya opened his eyes wide.

He didn’t waste time with surprise anyway, and smiled to him.

It made him feel weird; it made him feel able to finally imagine a future with him and Yuri, in a domestic setting so simple and normal that almost looked too good to be true. And he was glad he wasn’t alone in that premature desire, glad that Yuri thought about it, that they were headed the same way.

“A guinea pig, uh?” he asked. “We can do all that, Yu. I promise you.” he murmured. “We can do whatever you want. It doesn’t matter who we are and what we do, I promise I’ll always try to give you everything you desire. It doesn’t matter what it takes, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Like a family.” he said, determined. “I love you, Yuri.”

Chinen nodded, unable to reply properly.

After a time that felt endless he got back up, holding a hand out for Yuya to do the same.

“Let’s go, come on. We’re going to have to go in a while.” he said, turning right after in the vain attempt at not letting the elder look at him.

Yuya watched him walk away and smiled.

He gave some serious thought to what he had told him.

Even though it wasn’t going to be any time soon, he was going to do everything in his power to grant Yuri the future he desired for the both of them, to give him what would've been normal for anybody else, which they were going to have to fight for.

He was going to do that because there was nothing he desired in the world more than to be able to see that same smile on his face for the rest of his life.

He was going to do that because he loved him.


End file.
